


On Thin Ice

by xxwhiterose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drowning under ice, F/F, Nevermore are scary, This might have a few parts we'll see, Whiterose, drown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose
Summary: With a nickname such as Ice Queen you'd expect Weiss to like the cold. Well, you'd be incorrect.RWBY are called out to clear an infested water well in a village. However, it seems the mission giver left out some important details, like the three foot deep snow and the Nevermore nest in the distance.Prompt: Drown
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote some time ago. Based on the prompt "Drown". 
> 
> Idk how to write summaries or notes sjfnfnfnnsnd

With a nickname such as Ice Queen you'd expect Weiss to like the cold. Well, you'd be incorrect.

The Schnee hated the cold, especially when it was windy. Despite the fact that she wore a coat and that she was already naturally cold made it much harder to keep heat in the lower temperatures. Sure, she'd still wear a hat and the red scarf Ruby insisted on giving her for her birthday, but it was still freezing outside.

Weiss kept close to Ruby as they trudged through the deeper, melted trenches Yang and Blake had made in their wake. Ruby was always warm, Weiss thought, rubbing her hands across her forearms to try create whatever heat she could.

Ruby glanced back at Weiss and for a minute they locked eyes. Weiss continued looking for another moment, before looking away with whatever cold vigor she could manage. Ruby frowned, looking down at her cloak, and back at shivering Weiss.

Weiss hadn't noticed Ruby take the old red garment off her before she felt it wrap around her shoulders. Weiss' head looked up at shock with the new, warm cloak that had settled on her shoulders.

"You looked cold."

Weiss looked up in stunned silence as Ruby smiled down at her. Weiss clutched the garment close, absorbing as much heat and protection from the wind as she could.

"What about you? Aren't you cold?" Weiss asked, shrinking into the warmth of both Ruby’s lingering heat and the soft fabric that the cape was made of. Ruby shrugged taking a few more steps to ensure she didn't lose sight of her other two teammates.

"I'll be fine for now. C'mon, let's not lose the others."

___

"How much further?" Yang asked her faunus partner as Ruby and Weiss caught up behind them. Blake's ears were flat against her head as she tapped furiously at her scroll with her frozen fingers.

"We're close to the town. We just have to cross the lake." Blake called, looking into the treeline ahead of them. Ruby arrived by her sister’s side a second after, squinting to the distance.

"I don't see a lake." She remarked. Blake hummed, placing her scroll back into her pocket.

"It's most likely frozen over. It's just ahead. Come on." Blake began the next trench ahead of the group. Weiss followed her, catching Yang's glance. Weiss was wearing Ruby's cloak. The blonde looked down as Ruby passed in front of her.

"You gave Weiss your cloak?" Yang asked, cocking her head, "You hardly even let me touch it."

Ruby looked back at her sister, "She was freezing."

Yang smiled, folding her arms and trudging after her sister quickly.

It only took another five minutes for the team to arrive at the lake shore. The depth of the snow had tapered off significantly at the lakes edge, imprinted with various different paw marks.

Yang tested the ice twice with her heel, two solid thunks coming from the ice beneath her. She looked across the length of the frozen body. She could see the village lights just ahead.

"All this for some Grimm at the bottom of a well." Weiss grumbled, watching the water creatures under the ice, "Couldn't they have waited a day longer, or at least until the storm passed?"

Ruby shrugged, "It's not so bad. At least we're not in the forest on a mission."

Yang took a hesitant first step onto the ice, her eyes watching the surface under her cautiously. She pushed off the lake bed with her foot, sending her sliding further into the lake. The rest of the team watched her anxiously.

"Maybe we should use Weiss' glyphs to cross. It might not be safe Yang." Blake called over to the blonde, who was attempting to keep her balance. Weiss seconded that idea, her anxiety itching at her. Ruby snorted slightly, taking a step onto the ice.

"Aw come on! We can cross by foot. No need to waste our strength." Ruby said playfully, sliding out to her sister. Weiss and Blake crossed glances, unsure. Yang sighed, looking at her sister.

"They're no fun." Yang pouted. Ruby chuckled slightly, before cupping her hands over her mouth.

"C'mon scary cats. It's not hard!"

Weiss stiffened at the statement, looking up at Ruby at a glare. Blake sighed, muttering a quiet "I'm not a scary cat" under her breath and skating out onto the ice.

"Hah, look at that. Ice Queen is scared of ice!" Weiss looked up, her eyes narrowing at Yang.

"I'm not scared of ice!" Weiss yelled back, sliding out onto the ice almost effortlessly. She had learned how to skate with the aid of her glyphs, and she was most definitely going to put them to use. She slid out beside Ruby and stopped, folding her arms.

"Told ya." Ruby elbowed her sister in the gut, turning and beginning to slide across the ice. Weiss glared at Yang in victory for another minute, before turning and following Ruby.

The team was halfway across when Ruby heard a faint thundering of wings. Ruby felt the hairs on her neck stand up as a bad feeling washed over her. She looked back at the shore they had come from, finding a giant Nevermore flapping across the trees and towards them.

"Oh no." Ruby muttered, frozen in place as it came closer. Weiss looked back at the young leader as she fell behind. Weiss frowned.

"Hurry up, you dolt! You’re falling behind." Weiss called out, however fell silent as Ruby turned and quickly began scrambling towards Weiss as fast as she could. Weiss felt her chest tighten in concern as Ruby finally reached her side.

"What's wrong with you?" Weiss asked, a feeling of nervousness washing over her. Ruby turned and pointed into the sky.

"We need to get off the ice NOW!"

Weiss looked back into the sky, her eyes finally landing on the giant Grimm quickly gaining on them. She took a breath, turning and hooking Ruby's arm to help pull her forward faster.

"Yang! Blake! Get off the ice!" Weiss called up the two leading pair. Yang turned in confusion.

"Why?" Yang called back. Ruby met her sisters gaze, finally getting into a rhythm with Weiss.

"Nevermore!"

Yang looked up, her eyes finding the bird in the sky, "Shit! Move!"

The Nevermore let out a shrill cry as it finally spotted the four skating figures. A flurry of feathers shot from its tail, however the wind blew them off course, impaling the ice at the edge of the lake.

Team RWBY stumbled with the violent jerking of the ice. They were almost to the other side. Ruby was trying to hard not to slip, casting a glance back over her shoulder. The Nevermore was just behind them, lower. It shot off another round of feathers, skewering the ice deadly close to them. The young leader watched with anxiety as the ice echoed and cracked with each feather.

There was a sudden yelp of surprise from beside Ruby, causing her to slide in an attempt to turn. When she did, she found Weiss desperately trying to free her cloak from beneath a feather. Ruby felt panic rush in her chest, skating back over beside her partner.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby asked, trying to tug her cape from beneath the feather. Weiss grunted, trying to free the cape.

"I'm fine I'm fine! Keep going!" Weiss ordered, finally ripping free the cape. Ruby watched in slight horror at the new tear down the lower half of her cape, but turned and helped Weiss back to her feet.

Just as the two began to skate back towards the shore, a whistle of feathers barely missed them and struck the ice around them. The ground beneath them gave an audible, and worrying, crack..

The two had barely looked at each other before the thick ice gave in under the strain and plunged them into the cold darkness of the lake.

Weiss spun for a moment, splashing around desperately to try and calm herself. It took a minute to finally get her surroundings back, but when she did she immediately noticed Ruby wasn't beside her.

Weiss twirled around in the black waters, her eyes desperately searching for Ruby. There was a flash deeper beneath her that caught her attention. A muzzle flash, Weiss thought as she began to swim lower. When she did, she found Ruby trying her hardest to try and escape a serpent like Grimm that had a tight clamp on her legs.

Weiss met Ruby’s glance again as the young leaders aura finally flashed out. The Schnee felt her heart jump into her mouth in horror as she noticed the first trails of blood leaking from the creatures mouth. She reached for Myrtenaster quickly, using one of her glyphs to rush forward and stab the creature. It reared its head, not dropping Ruby as it rushed her around. Ruby held Crescent Rose in her hands, shooting into its neck as many times as she had the ammo for.

Weiss used another of her glyphs to send her rushing forward, slashing the creature again. She couldn't use dust underwater. And now Weiss was beginning to need air badly, and the ice queen knew Ruby would as well.

Weiss rushed forward once more, using her rapier to stab into the gills of the monster. It finally let go of Ruby, giving Weiss a chance.

Weiss used her glyph to rush forward and grab Ruby, wrapping her arm around her fainting leaders waist and using her remaining strength to launch them to the top of the water. Ruby used the speed of the glyph to translate it to her semblance, turning the duo into a flying bullet as they broke the surface of the water.

The two landed back on the ice with a hard thud, coughing and gasping for breath. Ruby cried in agony as she tried to get to her legs, looking down to look at the damage.

Two bite marks covered her entire legs, one that tore down when Weiss had first attacked the grimm. Blood oozed from them freely as Ruby willed her aura to start back up again.

"Oh my god Ruby," Weiss gawped, trembling to her own feet. Ruby looked up at Weiss in fear.

"I'll be okay right?" Ruby squeaked, catching Weiss off guard. Ruby would never had said something like that before. She was normally strong, nothing could shake her. But Weiss couldn't shame her. She wasn't in a good condition.

"Weiss?"

The Schnee blinked back into reality at Ruby's scared voice, "Y-yeah. You'll be just fine. Come here, lean on me and I'll give you some of my aura."

Weiss bent down and hoisted Ruby back to her feet, hearing Ruby whimper as they rose. Weiss let her own aura ripple out to Ruby. Weiss could just barely feel Ruby's aura, and it was dangerously low. Weiss reached to what was left and began to feed some of hers into the young leader.

"Ruby! Weiss!"

Weiss looked up as Yang skid across to them, her eyes going wide at Ruby's legs. She placed her hand onto her sisters face.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Yang asked desperately. Ruby pressed her head into Yang's warmth, and Weiss tried her best to bask in the heat.

"There was a serpent grimm under the ice. It happened to bite onto Ruby before I could find her. I've got her now though. I'm giving her some of my aura." Weiss explained, her aura glowing gently across the pair. Yang looked down at her sister again.

"You have us a scare when you went under the ice. You seemed to take forever coming back up too." Yang said softly. Ruby smiled, taking a hold of Yang's real hand.

"Well we're fine, give or take. Where did the Nevermore go?"

Blake slid up behind Yang, sheathing Gambol Shroud, "Yang got a little angry."

Ruby should've known, "Oh, right."

Weiss suddenly swayed slightly against Ruby's side. She thought she had more aura than that. Maybe not. But now she just wanted to lay down right here. The ice seemed comfy.

"Whoa there Ice Queen. Don't over do it. Here, Blake, take Ruby." Yang ordered. Blake did as told, rushing forward and taking Ruby from Weiss. Ruby watched in slight worry as Weiss let Yang pick her up.

"Just this once I'll allow this." Weiss mumbled into Yang's chest. The brawler laughed, trying to heat her body up like a radiator.

"You're welcome, Weiss." Yang hummed, feeling as the cold teen curled into her chest. Ruby didn't mean to take that much out of her. Damn it they should've just used the glyphs. 

"Don't worry about her." Blake hummed, shifting Ruby so that she held her in arms like a bride, "It's Weiss. She'll be fine after a good rest." 

Ruby hummed, feeling her own aura begin to heal her legs. She yawned, curling into Blake with a shiver. The cat purred. 

"Get some rest Ruby. We won't be doing anything until both of you feel better." 

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes as an unfamiliar aura dimly joined with hers in aid to her wounds. She fell asleep a moment later.


End file.
